


Pillow Time Story

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: All of us need some peace and quiet, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt “Spideypool: Spider-Man is hunted, so he finds shelter in Deadpool’s home. The neighborhood is unwanted for Spidey (and pleasant for Deadpool)”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Time Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first translation of my own fanfic in English. Actually, I’m not a native speaker (because I live in Russia), so the translation of this little piece of text was quite a challenge for me. My darling [Era Angel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel/pseuds/eraangel) helped me to make the fic more readable (her heart is really made of gold <3), but if you notice a mistake or something like it – please let me know. By the way, your feedback will make me the happiest person alive, I appreciate it so much!

  
Peter is lying on the back with his hands crossed on the chest. He is dead. He is gone.

“Wow, Spidey sleeps on his back!”

… ok, he is not dead. But he is dreaming of it now, trying somehow to black out here on the bowed couch in this strangely smelling room.

It’s the least-evil solution: Cap used the word ‘safety’for nearly eight times when he was explaining why Peter had to calm down and stay just here for a few days. And he was pretty serious about it.

Peter turns his head reluctantly. 

“And what is so ‘wow’ around here?”

“Nothing. It’s just ‘wow’. I’ve never thought you’re one of those who sleep on their back. That’s an absolutely distinctive human type, you know.”

“Okay, certified psychologist…” Peter looks asquint at the other side of the open-up sofa. Something beyond all recognition is going on there. “So you’re sleeping… on your side? Burying yourself under pillows?”

Wade gives him a glance full of false resentment – or something like that. Even in the dark watered down with pale street lights he is still in his Deadpool mask. An hour ago Peter accidentally saw him when he was taking a shower in it, and it was quite a performance. 

“Hey, these are very important pillows! We put one under our head, another one – between legs, and a few more – in my armpits, on the belly and under the chin. And here is my sacred unicorn. I need him to…” Wade stops short. “Whoa! Petey is too verdant to know about it”.

“Like I don’t know what unicorns are meant for”, Peter huffs. He is able to buy beer legally by now (only if he doesn’t lose his ID). “It’ll be more fun if you explain why you need a pillow between your legs”.

Wade jerks his eyebrow ridge up showing expression which is hard to characterize any different than ‘suggestiveness for the poor’. Finally it hits Peter. 

“Oh… Well, let’s pretend I have asked ‘Why do you need a pillow under your chin’?” 

“My jaw drops open when I sleep, but I can’t sleep when my box of dominoes is open. What if a spider falls into it? What, haven’t you ever thought about it, Webs? Or do spiders never fall into spider’s mouth? It’s unnatural, isn’t it? But why do they talk about spider’s cannibalism all-time? Is it a whim-wham? A fiction? Or maybe an illusion? A mystery?.. By the way, do you clench teeth when you sleep?”

Peter frowns, trying to imagine the way he sleeps.

“I don’t know. Hold on. I need to check.”

He closes his eyes again and forces his body to relax as if he really is going to pass out. Teeth. Teeth. Peter clenches his jaws. He feels a sort of strange with his teeth fastened like this. It’s uncomfortable. It’s like he is about to appease enraged Hulk on his own or pass his philosophy exam without any preparation. 

“No, I don’t. Or rather I clench them from time to time, but then I grind my teeth.” 

“Oh, a troubled childhood”, Wade feels for him imitating a trembling old-womanish voice. “Want a pillow? I’ll donate you my favorite one. You can bite its corner in case of emergency. Or push your hips against it when dreams become totally unchildish. For example, about your Macarena dancing on Fury’s wedding. I think all of the ‘Dreamgirls’-girls will be invited. Beyonce-Beyonce, Shakira-Shakira… Wait a minute, Shakira wasn’t among them! But Whitney Houston was! Or did she take part in another direction? Okay, baby-boy, is your cell anywhere near-hand? Gotta google. Immediately!”

“My cell is far away. And I’ll manage without a pillow somehow”, Peter mumbles feeling overwhelming fatigue and flops over. Now there is a frayed wall in front of him. If he tries harder he could imagine that it is his home and he is alone here. For this purpose it’s quite enough to ignore a persistent whiff of a barbeque sauce (the bed reeks of it after a doubled portion of grilled ribs has unwittingly fallen out on its cover) – and, yeah, right, the voice behind his back. “Don’t you dare to say “Wow, Spidey sleeps on his side”, Peter mutters.

“It’s impossible to plan a thing around you, Petey! I was going to say: “Wow, Spidey doesn’t sleep on his back!”

Peter chuckles sleepily. Actually, he thought everything would be ten times worse. That he would be groped or even would be tied to the bed with a bathrobe belt and all of the 2000’s karaoke hits would be rendered over him. But Wade is not that bad after all… 

Peter’s ear is engulfed in hot breathing. Goosebumps start to run over his neck. Wade moves up surrounded by pillows, even through the mask his face looks so delighted that it really might send shivers down the spine. 

“Finally! It comes true, comes true! There, now we can officially tell everyone that we sleep together!..”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thousand thanks for reading! <3<3<3


End file.
